All I want is more
by the former anime-luney
Summary: Sasuke Shikamaru Shougi Sexual innuendo


Yis, a one-shot. Because I can. Mon amie came up with the plot of 'Shikamaru and Sasuke playing shougi' and I did the rest. xD Enjoy

-----------------------------------------------

It was a mutual understanding that whoever lost would be at the others mercy. No words were spoken, no eye contact with heated meaning or suggestive body language.

The Nara moved his piece across the board with slender fingers, tracing the top in thought as it made a soft click. No sexual intent was put into the softly gliding fingertips, just a last minute calculation. Yet the sweeping motions were still charged with meaning.

Tension rode the air, tension that could be lust, triumph, humility. All pent up emotion, swirling electricity brought to the fore by the catalyst of Shougi. Whatever form the potential would take would be chosen by the winner.

Shikamaru let go of the piece, a slow smile slipping over his lips, tilting them in a satisfied way.

"Check." His voice was low and silken, purring as he took a step closer to victory. The Uchiha was good; a challenge finally. The pale teenager across the board was the first in a long time to make him enjoy the chase, to set his heart hammering as he saw his own end nearing. The first to force him to use his brain to get out from being pinned.

"Hn. Not for long, Nara…"His voice was equally low, husky where the Nara's was silken in a strange contrast to what most would think. He examined the board, reading through where the pieces currently resided and all the different paths they could be.

His own, longer, fingers brushed over a piece, hesitated. They remained suspended over the potential, his mind tracing the lines of game play while he seemingly forgot all else. The forgotten digits rubbed into the piece, his black eyes darting from one to the other before he removed it and moved another.

Shikamaru almost let his smile drop at the Uchiha's slightly agitated face.

He glanced down and resisted the urge to place his hands in the thinking hand sign he loved so much. Retreating into that dark, fast flowing thought process would undoubtedly save him and allow him to win within some amount of single digit moves, but it would take the sultry chase out of it. Cheapen the win.

If in fact he did win. Sasuke was indeed proving himself a capable partner.

He readjusted his sitting position, creaking the boards. The sudden sound made both males flinch, the sound cracking the silence and increasing the tension. It made it so that both breathed in through flexed muscles, hearing the quiet tranquility of where they were and the hoaring of their hearts alongside the whirring of each strategy.

Shikamaru reached out, though how long it took neither would have been able to say. Neither would have been willing to admit to the slight tremor that finely shook the younger male's hands as he moved his piece, body high-strung from the prolonged energy roiling through the air.

Sasuke took his time, frustration and a strange sense of glee undercutting his competitive need to win all intermingling within him. He could feel his conviction in this game, his need to prove himself intellectually. He could taste the agreed upon terms in the air, and was almost distracted by the implications.

An Uchiha give all of himself, willingly and without protest, to the whims of a Nara. The power to make a proud heir fall was coursing through the air, tainting it with surrender. The thought that he would love it highlighted the latent with a strong undertow in his mind.

"Check."

But what if he won?

Shikamaru's naturally narrowed eyes narrowed further, becoming almost feral as he studied the board. His fingers itched again to form the symbol that would release him from where the Uchiha had pinned him. His easy-going smile had drifted away as the game somehow became even more intense, longer intervals taking place between each move as the other check his strategy and revised it on the spot.

His eyes glazed for a moment, as the Uchiha's had done earlier. His mind didn't move to what the end would entail if he lost or what he would do with the other boy if he won; instead seeking to run through all of his partners moves, trying to get into his head and see what Sasuke's strategy was.

He unconsciously lifted his hand from the board, running his thumb over his lower lip while his unfocused eyes moved languidly over the board, tracing countless patterns while his thumb repeated only one.

The Uchiha swallowed. He found his concentration slipping. His mind was pulling back, being distracted. He couldn't just think about the game anymore. He felt like all the energy the catalyst had brought together had found its activation site inside him and was already starting to change.

It frustrated him, which just distracted him more. He'd lost. He wouldn't be able to pull through with only half a mind on the game. Not with Shikamaru as his opponent.

But he couldn't just…give up…his fists clenched as he hung his head. If he kept playing now, he would lose miserably. It wouldn't even be a close call.

Shikamaru looked up, sensing the change in the Uchiha in front of him. The eyes of guilt and frustration locked on his body, seeming to drink in all the undefeated features of his rival. Defeat, humiliation and shame were quickly permeating the air as he moved his hard eyes to Shikamaru's doe ones.

"You win."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, looked back at the board, then back at the Uchiha. He could almost taste the change in tangible atmosphere as the Uchiha resigned himself.

The Nara sat back, stretching out his legs. The Uchiha watched, silent, and absorbing the languid grace of the one who now owned him for the night.

Shikamaru met his gaze, before moving it back to the board. He let out a sigh, hand creeping up his shirt to lazily scratch at his stomach. All the concentration, the energy he was putting forth, was gone now. The amiable, competitive silence was now awkward and potent.

"All I want from you, Sasuke…" He paused. He wasn't sure what he was about to say. He found he wanted many things at the moment. Another game like that, full of promise, charged throughout with the energy he was sure he stored up just for that. But also, something else, more then just one of the most heated matches he'd ever played.

"All I want is more." He finished, looking back at the game, left unfinished in his mind. He heard Sasuke's hitch in breath, his exhale. He saw his slow, small smile. He felt his answering one.

"Gladly."


End file.
